A group of investigators from the University at Buffalo (UB) and Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) seeks to establish a Summer Research Institute in Biomedical Materials Science and Engineering. The goal of this intensive, 10-week research institute will be to train talented undergraduate juniors and seniors in the principles and methodologies of interdisciplinary approaches to solving biomedical research problems. This group has already developed and implemented a comprehensive undergraduate training program in complex, interdisciplinary environmental science research (funded by the Hewlett Foundation). That model will be enhanced to develop a similar training program for research in interdisciplinary biomedical materials science and engineering utilizing seminars, cooperative learning groups, case studies and research rotations in interdisciplinary laboratory "clusters". Fifteen investigators from UB and RPCI with active, externally funded research programs are eager to serve as mentors and to provide the necessary laboratory resources. Academically talented junior and senior students majoring in Biology, Chemistry, Biochemistry, Biophysics and Chemical Engineering at regional colleges and universities, along with secondary school science teachers in the Buffalo Niagara region (those seeking or holding subject-based, science masters degrees) will be eligible to participate in the Institute. Women, members of minority groups underrepresented in biomedical research careers and individuals from economically disadvantaged backgrounds will be specifically targeted for recruitment and encouraged to participate in the Institute. All program participants (24/year) will have demonstrated previous, substantive participation in a research project or program; all will present results from their individual research projects at one of two mini-symposia to be organized Iduring the academic year. The science teachers will also be required to develop educational experimental materials suitable for high school science courses as their task in the research.